The present invention relates to a decorative tunnel light, and more particularly to a decorative tunnel light that shows distantly converging lights.
A tunnel light includes front and rear reflective mirrors and a light string all mounted in a casing. When the light string is turned on, lights emitted from bulbs connected to the light string repeatedly reflect off the front and the rear reflective mirrors to show plural lines of images of lights that can be externally viewed from a front window on the casing. In a conventional tunnel light, both the front and the rear reflective mirrors are plane mirrors, and the created plural lines of images of lights are short and do not converge at a distant point in the tunnel light. That is, the tunnel light does not create a deep and distant visual effect.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a decorative tunnel light that shows distantly converging lights to create a unique, deep and distant visual effect. To achieve the object, the tunnel light of the present invention mainly includes a casing having at least a front window, a front plain reflective mirror closely located behind the front window, a rear convex reflective mirror behind the front mirror with a predetermined distance existing between them, and a light string consisting of a plurality of bulbs located between the front and the rear reflective mirrors with the bulbs equally spaced a long and radially inward projected from a periphery of the window. When the bulbs of the light string are lightened, lights from the bulbs repeatedly reflect off the front plain and the rear convex reflective mirrors to show behind the front window a plurality of lines of images of lights that converge in the distance in the tunnel light. And, the rear convex reflective mirror may be of any curvature and eccentric from the front window.